Translational Biomarker Core (TBC) Abstract The TBC is a key component of the exposure biology program of the Center of Excellence in Environmental Toxicology (CEET) described in the Strategic Vision. The Core measures biomarkers of exposure and effect, disease onset and progression, and therapeutic response for diseases of environmental etiology. The TBC employs rigorous mass spectrometry (MS)-based methodology to identify biomarkers in cell-culture based models, in animal models and in population and patient cohorts that may be identified in the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core. Analytes measured are small biomolecules, proteins, as well as targeted and untargeted metabolomes as reporters of the exposome. The TBC recognizes that the need to relate phenotypic changes in biomarkers with either changes in the transcriptome or with genetic variants and this is achieved by data integration performed by the CEET Informatics Core. The integration of genomic, proteomic and metabolomics biomarkers offers the promise to deliver new diagnostic and prognostic indicators that can be used for PREcision Environmental Medicine (PREEM) on an individual basis. The TBC is equipped with state-of-the art liquid chromatography-MS, ultraperformance liquid chromatography (UPLC)-MS and UPLC- high resolution MS instrumentation. Many assays use stable-isotope dilution LC-MS as the gold standard for precision and accuracy and many of the assays cannot be performed elsewhere in the world. The goals of the Core are to (i) analyze biomarkers of exposure and effect in biofluids from model systems and in biofluids in population cohorts and patients; (ii) to provide services in discovery and targeted proteomics and metabolomics; (iii) to develop new assays for CEET investigators and translate these assays into routine Core services for other CEET investigators; and (iv) to provide training to end-users who wish to conduct their own analysis.